


the taste of victory

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Button Popping, Chubby Armitage Hux, Feeding Kink, Food Porn, Frottage, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Weight Gain, among other things, fat hux makes kylo unspeakably horny, gratuitous consumption of cute star wars animals, hux just wants to enjoy himself, two second mention of hypothetical cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: As a reward for performing his duties as Grand Marshal far beyond all expectations, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren decides to throw Hux a lavish feast—forone.





	the taste of victory

**Author's Note:**

> A present for a couple of friends who needed more feeding/weight gain kink fic in the fandom. If you don't like that kind of content, then please don't read.

It had been a long, grueling campaign through the treacherous swamps of Mimban, but now that it had ended in a decisive victory for the First Order, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was in the mood to celebrate. 

And what better way to celebrate than throwing a massive, _ sumptuous _ feast in his flagship’s seldom used, ornately decorated banquet hall?

Kylo pushed open the wide double doors, barely repressing an appreciative purr once he saw that Hux was already seated at the head of a long table, having received his communication and responded with his usual expert promptness. He eagerly strode past the extravagant flower centerpiece to the Grand Marshal’s side, eyes already roving with a proud, pleasured shine over his body. 

Hux had managed to wedge himself in the lavish chair despite his size, and though the armrests squeezed his plump hips in towards his belly, he looked fairly comfortable. He still wore his dress uniform, sleek black gabardine clinging to each of his ample curves, looking every bit as powerful and intimidating as Kylo had always known him to be on the inside—but now his outward appearance really reflected it. 

Hux had been a slim, slender little thing before his promotion. Kylo had never observed him eating much more than the occasional ration bar and bowl of gruel. Even at formal engagements with the rest of High Command, Hux had merely picked at his food, pushing it around his plate as if it were nothing more than a nuisance as he conversed with those officers bunched in on both sides of him. 

Kylo smirked. So much had changed, now that Hux was Grand Marshal, but Kylo was almost as proud of his lover’s new waistline as he was any of their innumerable conquests. In some ways, it was actually a far greater accomplishment. Anyone with enough troops and weaponry under their command could subjugate a planet. But it took real determination and strategizing to completely flip someone’s perceptions on something as ordinary and intuitive as eating. Against all odds, Kylo had managed that with Hux, helping the previously cold, self-depriving general unleash his inner hungers and understand what it meant to _ really _ indulge. 

And his effort showed. Hux was undeniably fat now, having gone up more than a few uniform sizes since the start of their little tryst. But that didn’t matter. Kylo loved every inch of him, from his chubby cheeks to his thick limbs to his plump ass and especially his wobbling, ponderous belly. Part of Kylo wanted nothing more than to peel off Hux’s clothes and watch that perfect, fat flesh spill out into his palms—but they still needed to celebrate their victory properly before he could get into any of that. 

“Hello, Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted as soon as Kylo grew close enough to hear him, hands comfortably perched atop his belly, near his straining belt. “You’re late.”

“How can I be late, my dear Grand Marshal, when the feast has yet to even begin?” Kylo chuckled as he took the seat at Hux’s right. “Just because you come running at the mere _ mention _ of food doesn’t mean everyone else isn’t on time.”

“I didn’t come running,” Hux insisted, twiddling his thumbs. Kylo raised an eyebrow, the corner of his smirk pulling up along with it.

“You’re right. Waddling, then? Or perhaps you arrived draped on a palanquin carried by a small squadron of troopers, and I just missed it?” 

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “Callous oaf. You better watch your tongue, or else next time I will make _ you _ carry me,” he sniffed, the prideful sneer on his lips undercut a bit as his belly let out a tremendous growl. Kylo barely suppressed a shiver, the sound going all the way to his groin. He was already aroused just looking at Hux, imagining how his body would feel kneaded beneath his hands. Kylo missed the comforting sensation of his lover pressed up against him so much. The campaign had consumed their lives and demanded their focus for the past couple of weeks as the fighting came to a climax. They had been so busy executing their plans to route the Resistance once and for all that it had been hard to find time to spend alone together, just to relish in one another’s company.

But Kylo was fixing all of that now. He could only hope Hux would forgive him for the lapse in his usual dedication to keeping him satisfied. 

Hux quickly forgot his irritation, eyes glittering with green once the serving droids entered the banquet hall, each carrying several heavy platters of food. They kept coming and going, heaping more and more dishes on the table in front of him until it creaked with the sheer weight of it all. A medley of delicious aromas filled the air, causing Hux’s belly to ripple with yet another moan of hunger. He rubbed over the noisy spot, licking his lips.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time. Will the rest of High Command be joining us?” Hux asked, glancing at the empty chairs around the table. Kylo’s eyes glimmered with mischief. 

“Oh no. You’ve misunderstood me, Grand Marshal. This isn’t a feast for us and High Command,” he practically purred, reaching forward to stroke Hux’s arm. “This is all for _ you_.”

Hux looked surprised for a moment, before his face lit up with wolfish glee. His posture lost a bit of its practiced performance, and he sunk more comfortably into the chair. Now that he was sitting further back, almost reclined, his belly relaxed to settle even more heavily in his lap. 

“Oh, _ Ren_,” Hux groaned, echoing his chair, “you spoil me.”

Kylo lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles, trailing his lips almost up to Hux’s arm before he stopped. He was already eager to move onto the main event, as was Hux—the man looked absolutely _ starving_, despite his already impressive girth. 

“It was your decisive maneuvers that led us to victory today, Grand Marshal. It’s the least I can do to show my appreciation.” Kylo planted one last kiss on the creamy stripe of skin between Hux’s glove and the sleeve of his uniform, before leaning away to remove the cloche off the first dish. 

On a ceramic plate, bordered by a golden braid of leaves and little stylized star destroyers, sat an array of appetizers designed to tempt Hux’s palate. Kylo had included some of his absolute favorites—from crispy protato and brisket croquettes, to warm ecclessis figs stuffed with cheese and drizzled in honey, to petite pancakes topped with creme fraiche and icindric caviar—as well as a couple of new, more exotic morsels for Hux to sample should he desire. Kylo wasn’t entirely sure about the mushrooms filled with Felucian escargot or the yobshrimp puffs, but Hux had become far less of a picker eater as he’d fattened up. Now, he was more like a black hole than anything else, essentially at the point where consumed whatever Kylo pressed to his lips with little question. 

All of the appetizers looked enticing, but in the end Kylo decided on one of the figs to start. Forgoing any kind of serving utensils, Kylo plucked the plump fruit right off the platter, thick strands of honey oozing down the material of his gloves as he raised it to Hux’s waiting mouth. 

That first, decadent bite was always the best, in Kylo’s opinion. He watched with bated breath as Hux sunk his teeth into the fig’s soft flesh, the juices from the fruit and the oil from the gooey cheese bursting forth as Hux took it into his mouth. As always, Kylo’s fingers lingered a little too long and ended up coyly captured by Hux’s lips before he remembered himself and withdrew them. Hux let out a soft moan as he chewed, eyelids fluttering half-closed. 

It was almost sensual, the way Hux ate. Kylo didn’t even know if he fully realized what he was doing, or if he just lost a bit more control over himself when something delicious danced on his tongue. Either way, Kylo was entranced, body almost moving on autopilot as he snagged one of the croquettes and pushed it to Hux’s lips as soon as he gulped down the fig. 

Hux ended up enjoying everything on the platter, gulping down each tidy morsel that Kylo presented him with. He had on a broad, satisfied smile by the end of it, hand petting his belly in long strokes as he leaned back into his chair.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Hux asked as Kylo pushed aside the now empty platter, which was quickly cleared by one of the serving droids. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not particularly hungry, Grand Marshal. Besides,” Kylo eyes roved all over Hux’s body, ending their journey in a suggestive wink. “You’re an indulgence all on your own.”

Hux blushed and grumbled something about Kylo being a sentimental fool. He wasn’t exactly wrong—over the past couple of months, Kylo’s heart had softened just as quickly as his lover’s belly had. 

Hux watched as Kylo lifted the cover off the next course, revealing a flock of roasted porgs resting atop a bed of onion and root vegetables. _ Little nuisances_, Kylo thought, _ but absolutely delicious. _ Especially when basted in their own juices and cooked until crispy and golden-brown. Kylo almost gave into temptation and ripped off a drumstick for himself, but no—this was _ Hux’s _ feast. He would enjoy all the decadence through him, by proxy. 

Kylo brought the platter in closer, wanting Hux to feed himself this time. He watched as Hux neatly folded his gloves up on the table before picking up one of the roasted fowl and promptly digging into it. The porg’s skin crackled and popped beneath Hux’s teeth as he ripped away large chunks of glistening, fatty meat, stripping the carcass down to the bone. He tossed it back onto the platter, licking grease from his fingertips before picking up another.

Kylo watched, transfixed, grateful that Hux didn’t mind how blatantly he ogled him whenever he ate. It was a part of the strange relationship that had blossomed between them ever since Hux’s promotion, this desire to make Hux bigger and fatter, to see him indulge to the point of overexertion, only to do it all over again as soon as he got hungry. Kylo found it remarkable that the otherwise straight-laced, stringent general had ever agreed to such a thing, but he’d never once seriously argued that Kylo should stop. The fact that Hux not only _ let _ him fatten him up, but welcomed it, went straight to Kylo’s groin every time. 

He couldn’t help himself. Hux looked so much better this way.

By the time Hux had polished off the last of the porgs Kylo’s cock was starting to stiffen in his pants, and he almost wanted to interrupt the feast right now and rub one out against his lover’s bloating belly, but he pressed the urge back down. After all, Kylo wanted Hux to enjoy all his food before it got cold and less appetizing. 

Hux coughed a little as he worked the rich meat down his gullet, prompting Kylo to grab for a tall, dark bottle of wine sitting heretofore untouched near the elaborate table setting. The serving droids had brought out water alongside the meal, but so far only Kylo had drunk from his cup. Hux needed something to wash down the part of the feast he’d eaten so far—and perhaps loosen him up a little more. After all, they were celebrating. 

“You don’t need a glass, do you Grand Marshal?” Kylo purred, using the Force to pop off the cork keeping the bottle sealed. “I’ll make sure you don’t choke.”

Hux pulled a small face that made his chubby cheeks bunch.

“I’m not usually a wine-drinker, Ren…”

“_Shh,_” Kylo insisted, raising the mouth of the bottle to Hux’s lips, “it’s an Alderaanian Syrah. One of the few bottles left in existence. An unspeakably rare, fine drink, fit only for a planet-killer such as yourself.” 

Hux seemed to relent a bit at the flattery, opening his lips as Kylo pressed the bottle against them. He carefully tilted it, letting the wine gush into Hux’s mouth, but true to his word not so quickly that he might gag on it. Kylo watched, enthralled by the quivering in Hux’s cheeks and throat as he drank his fill of the decadent alcohol. 

Kylo couldn’t resist placing a hand on Hux’s belly, feeling the pressure within it build as he tipped more and more wine down Hux’s throat. Kylo finally lifted the bottle away once half of it was emptied, leaving Hux panting, his cheeks flushed with the drink and eyes a little bit glassy. A trickle of syrupy red wine dripped down to his flabby chins. Hux tried to lick it up but he couldn’t catch all of it, the rest of the escaped droplets drying in a grisly stain against his skin. Kylo almost wanted to kiss it, to feel the sticky crimson against his lips. Others might be put off by the Grand Marshal’s unintentional sloppiness, but he adored it. He loved to watch Hux come undone as he indulged. 

“I think you’re ready for the next course,” Kylo said, setting the bottle of wine aside for now. He spied an intriguing, oblong-shaped platter near the middle of the table, and floated it over in front of Hux as serving droids cleared the finished dishes, even bringing a couple of new ones. Kylo lifted the cloche from the oblong dish, peering at the whole Hitaka fish lying beneath, the slits in its flank filled with whole herbs and slices of citrus. He grinned. 

The feast wound up going on for even longer than Kylo had anticipated. But Hux never asked for a break, except to guzzle a little more wine so he could wet his throat in between dishes. And there were so, _ so _ many: a basket of pillowy dumplings filled with a medley of rich meats and vegetables, a tureen of thick, creamy bisque made from Agamar pumpkin, and a bed of ice topped with a rainbow of sinfully tender shellfish trawled from oceans all across the galaxy, to name a few. 

Hux was breathing heavily near the end of it all, skin around where his fleshy jawline melded into his neck covered with a thin sheen of sweat. His belly distended hopelessly with the feast, nearly wedging up against the edge of the table. Kylo had stealthily nudged his chair out a bit using the Force, wanting to see Hux’s already overgrown belly swell to fill the space before him unfettered. And swell he had—the soft, sagging portions of his middle had grown smooth and taut with all the food and drink Kylo had spoiled him with, making it bulge out from his body like a fuel line under pressure. The sight made Kylo’s cock jump again, begging for his attention. _ Fuck_, Hux’s bloated belly would feel so good against it, Kylo could just imagine it in his head—his lover helpless and stuffed with food, his delectably strained skin marked with Kylo’s come—

But no. He couldn’t. Not quite yet. 

After all, they still had dessert to finish. 

“Don’t tell me you’re already full, Grand Marshal,” Kylo shook his head in mock disappointment, “it would be a shame, considering I had the droids bake one of your _ favorite _ treats to cap off the feast.”

Said droids whirred to his side at the tacit summon, bringing forth a heavy, scalloped serving dish. Hux turned his head, eyes widening as they fell upon the massive cheesecake being set before him. Despite how full it was, Kylo heard Hux’s belly gurgle in need. It made him smile. 

The cheesecake was a masterpiece, baked silky smooth in a golden crust and marbled with rich veins of raspberry coulis and gold leaf. Kylo sunk the serving knife straight through the yielding cake, cutting out a fat slice and depositing it on a small dessert plate left by one of the droids. He spooned some of the spilled coulis up atop Hux’s portion, not wanting any to go to waste. Kylo needed to see that sticky red leave a stain on his ravenous, _ gorgeous _ Grand Marshal’s lips, so he could kiss it off later. 

Kylo decided to use a fork this time, much as he wanted to just push the entire slice into Hux’s waiting mouth. Instead, he cut off a thick chunk of it and raised the morsel to his lips. Kylo saw Hux hesitate, weighing the mounting ache in his belly against the temptation of the cheesecake before he finally relented and opened his mouth. He slipped the fork inside, shivering as Hux’s glistening lips closed around it with a moan. This time, Kylo couldn’t resist letting out a moan of his own, unable to hold back just how aroused he was as he continued to feed Hux the rest of the slice. He didn’t care. This was almost _ better _ than sex. 

Not that Kylo wasn’t still planning to _ at least _ fuck up against Hux’s belly before the evening was through. 

Although he was stuffed to the gills and then some, Hux still opened his mouth when one of the serving droids brought a frosty glass of blue milk to the table. He drank dutifully when Kylo brought it to his lips, washing down the residue left by the decadent, creamy cheesecake. Hux slouched back as soon as he finished the glass, letting out a thin belch. His chin sunk into his plump neck, expression on his face still a little dazed. With the milk and a good half of the cheesecake finished, his belly was as tight as a drum and groaning from the pressure, absolutely packed with enough food and drink to send several lesser men into a stupor. 

Kylo, mercifully, decided to stop before they completely finished off the dessert, loving how large Hux had gotten but not wanting to hurt him by forcing him too far past his limits. Hux looked wonderful as he was, anyway; his belly so ripe and supple and practically ready to burst. Kylo pushed aside the dish of unfinished cheesecake for the droids to clean up, dragging his chair even closer to Hux’s currently immobilized body. 

“What a glutton you are,” Kylo leaned in, eyeing the way the fasteners of Hux’s uniform strained over his swollen middle, so close to revealing all of that doughy, ample flesh. It looked like it was barely hanging on, and in that moment Kylo wanted nothing more than to see Hux’s body rip through his uniform as effortlessly as their cannons chewed through enemy ships. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer for it to finally happen.

A sharp _ ping _ echoed through the deserted banquet hall as the fastener near the bottom of Hux’s belly broke, shooting off his uniform and skittering onto the floor. Another followed in rapid succession, finally allowing Hux’s fattened flesh to flood through. It spilled out into his lap and over his thighs in all its glory, nearly making Kylo’s heart stop. 

Hux exhaled heavily, relieved at the sudden freedom, which only helped his belly surge outwards and rip the remaining fasteners all the way up to his chest. He blinked for a moment as if not quite realizing what had happened, cheeks flushing with embarrassment when he looked down the length of his body and found his immense, engorged belly pooling heavily in his lap. 

“Oh...my…” Hux slurred, lifting one hand to pat clumsily at his middle. “I’m so…”

He trailed off, losing his train of thought as he watched his exposed fat jiggle. Kylo hoped he wasn’t suddenly self conscious, as it was only the two of them here, but even on the bridge and in public Hux had no reason to be ashamed. Kylo wouldn’t allow for ridicule of any kind among their subordinates. And if he ever did hear a disparaging word about Hux from anyone, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them and roast their body on a spit; slowly, as to let the fat bubble and render the flesh soft and sweet before serving it up for Hux to rip apart.

Kylo moved his hand to interlace with Hux’s, drawing his attention as he felt the warm weight of his belly fill his palm. It heaved with each one of Hux’s labored breaths, pressing up against Kylo’s splayed fingers. _ Stars. _It felt so good to handle Hux’s bare flesh, so rewarding. Kylo tugged the glove off his other hand with his teeth, wanting to feel it even better. Hux was filled to the brim, but his belly still felt soft and malleable to the touch thanks to the thick layer of fat that clung to it, keeping his frame well-cushioned. 

Still, Kylo was gentle. His uncovered palm rubbed slowly over Hux’s belly, tracing over the overlapping silver and pink of stretch marks both old and new, careful not to jostle the flesh too much as it groaned and burbled under his hand. The last thing he wanted would be for Hux to get sick, and waste all that decadent feast. 

“So gorgeous…” Kylo finished Hux’s dropped sentence for him. It wasn’t a lie, either. Individuals of less refined taste might not be able to appreciate Hux’s beauty like this, but that meant there was more for Kylo to enjoy. So, _ so _ much more, especially if Hux continued growing for him.

This feast alone would certainly add more than a couple pounds to the Grand Marshal’s heavy frame. 

“Look at you. Look how fucking fat you’ve gotten,” Kylo moaned, though in his tone of voice the insult didn’t sound all that abrasive, more worshipful. “Look what I did to you. What you _ let me _ do to you.” 

Kylo couldn’t resist any longer, not with his hand on Hux’s belly and that dazed look swimming in his eyes, body so overburdened with food and wine that he clearly couldn’t think straight. Kylo rose to his feet, still keeping his bare hand pressed against Hux’s soft flesh as the other snapped open the belt just barely clinging to life atop his belly. With little else to help hold them together, the rest of the fasteners restraining his chest gave way, launching over the remains of the feast. Hux moaned as his tits spilled out to join his swollen belly, now looking truly debauched with his stretched, puffy nipples on display. 

“You’re huge,” Kylo hissed, eyes raking over all the new skin revealed to him, drinking it in. “Insatiable. You’d devour the whole galaxy if I didn’t keep my eye on you, dear Grand Marshal. The only way to stop you from consuming everything and everyone around you is to keep you filled and fat. All _ mine_.” 

Kylo pushed his hand into his pants and pulled out his cock, wishing he could fuck Hux’s plush tits until he painted his fat cheeks with cum, but without some skillful balancing that wouldn’t be possible. He pushed the temptation to use the Force aside, instead molding his groin lightly against the side of Hux’s belly, not enough to make him sick or jostle the feast too much, but enough to get good friction on his cock as he jacked himself off. 

“R-Ren,” Hux moaned as Kylo started to fuck against his belly, sliding the shaft of his cock along the taut skin. The seams in his uniform pants groaned as he rubbed his thighs together somewhere beneath his swollen middle, as if trying to get some friction of his own. “I-I want…”

“You want me to touch your cock?” Kylo rasped, already in the process of groping one of Hux’s breasts, craving the feel of its tender, inflated nipple against his palm, then on his tongue. “A-After, Grand Marshal, let me just—”

“No,” Hux tilted his head to the side, looking Kylo square in the eyes with an expression of pure bliss on his flushed face, “now that the campaign is finished...I want to be _ bigger_.”

Kylo’s cock clenched at that, forcing a premature orgasm out of him. He grunted and spurted against the side of Hux’s belly, smearing his release against the marks mottling the skin, those striated tracks of how far Hux had come in such a short time. 

But in that moment—and indeed, much later on when he was laying beside a stuffed and sleeping Hux in their quarters—all Kylo could think about was how much further he could go.

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the Grand Marshmallow Armitage Hux.


End file.
